


Sunshine from Within

by OMGitsgreen



Series: Stories of CHB [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Nico is unable to resist his sunshine boyfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Will's cuddle powers are too powerful, cute boyfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe I just wanted to be alone for a little bit,” Nico challenged him and Will’s smile was sweet and full.  </p><p>“Of course you didn’t, you would get too lonely,” Will said gently before holding out his hand. “Come here, Nico.”  </p><p>After a rotten day and an incident with a store window, Will's hugs might be the only medicine Nico ever really needs to cure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine from Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MurkyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/gifts).



> My good friend MurkyMuse requested that I write some Solangelo fluff for her while she was torturing people with her own Solangelo fanfiction, so I had to step up and answer the call. That's how fanfic author friendships work. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been just an average supply run. He had along with two of the kids from the Aphrodite Cabin to the closest town, so they could grab beauty supplies or whatever else kids from the Aphrodite cabin needed and he could get his McDonalds fix of the week. Food barely tasted good to him, but really nothing could beat an Extra Value Big Mac meal complete with a medium fry and a large coke plus a hot fudge sundae. It was really the little things that could make a person happy.

However when on the way back they were suddenly attacked by an angry Cyclops, Nico was not amused by the utter uselessness of the Aphrodite kids who weren’t anything like Piper. He managed to dispatch the Cyclops, but not before getting thrown through the window of a frozen yogurt place and scaring a half-dozen customers. By the time he limped back to camp with the Aphrodite kids in tow, Nico had not been amused. To put it lightly, he had been in a dark mood. And so to spare everyone from it, he standing down in the forest edge by the lake and had taken to glaring at the barely thawed ground. 

“There you are,” Will’s voice was warm and concerned—warm was everything that Will was, from the tips of his golden curls to the brown splash of freckles, to the summer sky edges of his blue eyes. Cold didn’t bother Nico, but just by having Will near him he felt the air stir with spring.

“Here I am,” Nico muttered, kicking a stone with his foot. His back was aching and he felt down right rotten. “I’m fine, now go away.” 

“Nico, if you were fine you wouldn’t be avoiding me,” Will pointed out to him, sounding utterly amused and Nico felt his expression pinch.

“Maybe I just wanted to be alone for a little bit,” Nico challenged him and Will’s smile was sweet and full. 

“Of course you didn’t, you would get too lonely,” Will said gently before holding out his hand. “Come here, Nico.” 

“No,” Nico said sounding as petulant as he felt. “I don’t want to go into the infirmary if I don’t need to. I’ve just got a few bruises, it’s nothing major and I—ooooooooooh…” 

Nico suddenly lost the ability to articulate as well as think as Will, with reflexes that made it impossible for Nico to try to duck away, grabbed his wrist and enveloped Nico into a hug. A golden blanket of comfort settled thick over his shoulders, warmth sank into him leisurely, inch by inch erasing hurt. Their bodies were resting close against each other, and Will’s cheek was pressed to his own seeping that beautiful heat that just radiated from him right into Nico and it made Nico’s legs shake. Will’s fingers minded the edge of Nico’s shirt, palms pressing flat against his back, as he hummed a riff of melody in Nico’s ears that was familiar and distant as any nice dream.

Will steadied them against a tree and slid down so they were resting in the wet grass and Nico didn’t care a single bit. Will’s chest was so comfortable, as was the shade. The sky was so blue it made his eyes hurt but all pain was popping and fizzling away, he could feel his bruises melting away as if they had never been.

“Feeling better, Nico?” Will asked him sweetly, one hand still pressed on his back, fingers tracing his spine, but the other rubbing circles into his neck.

“Hmmmnnngh,” was Nico’s very apt response from his healing-magic-addled brain. All of the tension he had been carrying for months suddenly slipped out of him and out of all existence as if it never was there to begin with. Nico couldn’t remember the last time he felt so comfortable and loose.

“You keep all your tension here, and here,” Will said as he emphasized his points by rubbing very exact spots on his neck and upper back which literally made Nico jerk and go completely limp, head resting against the cradle of Will’s neck and shoulder, their legs tangled together. Nico was totally sure by this point he was just a puddle of shadow-mush, but if he was going to be phased out of existence doing so while inundated with Will Solace’s sun-magic would be the way to go.

“Ugh, why are you so horribly nice it’s disgusting,” Nico muttered as Will seemingly rubbed his back like a tired child, Will just chuckled. He was finally beginning to be able to think straight again. The bumps and bruises he had accumulated were all gone, and he felt like he had just gotten eight hours of restful sleep and a breakfast in bed. 

“It’s a personality quirk,” Will told him with as close to a wry smile as he could manage.

“Alright, you healed me, what do you want me to do for you,” Nico told him bluntly, snuggling further into his arms

“Nico, this isn’t a bartering system, I healed you because I wanted to,” Will told him with a roll of the eyes.

“And I want to repay you, so what? What do you want?”

“I just used a lot of power,” Will said with a sudden yawn. “And I just finished my shift, so I think I’m going to crash.”

“Aren’t you Apollo’s kid? How can you sleep with the sun up? How can you sleep outside right now?”

“Sun bathing does a good cat nap make,” Will said, releasing Nico and rolling over into the sunlight, stretching much like a very pleased cat. “Stay with me?”

“I’ve got things to do—“

“You mean sulk and bask in the darkness,” Will teased him as he reached up to touch his cheek. “Come on, just lay with me for a little bit. Wake me up in a half an hour, okay?”

“Fine,” Nico sighed, as he lay beside Will.

Nico wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but he did fall asleep, his head resting on Will’s chest and Will’s arms around him as he tried to covet the sunshine that was glowing within him.


End file.
